Harry Potter: A Musical Parody
by RachelBarbaraBerry
Summary: Taking your favourite songs and making them Potterific!
1. We are never ever getting back together

I remember when I started school

First year

I met a prick named Draco, he's a tool

And then there

Were some boys named Harry and Ronald

They were really quite uncool

Yeah

And one of my teachers was a cat

And a

Nother one hid Voldemort away

And I

was attacked by a humongous troll

Ron said "_Wingardium Leviosa_"

We three are now bestfriends

Oh oh oh oh oh

Second year there was a snake like

Oh oh oh oh oh

This year, we're gonna win we're gonna win

We are never ever ever gonna lose our Hogwarts

We-EE are never ever ever becoming muggles

You go tell your father

Tell your Dark Lord tell your goat

But we-EE are never ever ever ever gonna lose our Hogwarts

No, never

In third year Sirius scared us heaps

His friend

Remus was a moon worshipping freak

We found

Out Scabbers was really a man

We went back in time to save Siri from a kiss

Oh oh oh oh oh

Fourth year Harry fought a dragon

Oh oh oh oh oh

Cedric died and Voldemort is back

We are never ever ever gonna lose our Hogwarts

We-EE are never ever ever becoming muggles

You go tell your father

Tell your Dark Lord tell your toad

But we-EE are never ever ever ever gonna lose our Hogwarts

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

I used to think

Seeing was believing

In my fifth year

Harry found a prophecy

So her eyes blanked out and she's like

Neither can live while the other survives

And I'm like

I just

You know

This is exhausting

Now I have to get a lovesick fool to risk his life again

We are never ever ever gonna lose our Hogwarts

We-EE are never ever ever becoming muggles

Harry sacrificed himself for his friends like his mum did for him

So we-EE are never ever ever ever gonna lose Hogwarts

"_Expelliarmus_"

"_Protego_"

"_Bombarda Maxima_"

Oh oh oh

Dobby saved the day

Kreacher liked Harry

Now Voldemort is dead

We-EE never lost our Hogwarts


	2. Mr Brightside

I came out of my cell

And I was doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I'd broken out

It started out with their deaths

And then it ended like this

It was all Peter's fault

It was all Peter's fault

Now I break into school

And they're screaming my name

While the Fat Friar's scratched

And she ran from the pain

Now they're going to bed

In purple sleeping bags

In the big, wide great hall

And the teachers are running

They are trying to find me

But they won't

They won't find me I'm in the shrieking shack

I plan my next move

Azkaban, turning boys into lost men

Making lists of passwords mine

Choking on all Peter's lies

But I guess it's only fair

I was their Secret Keeper

And I can't take anything back

I am Sirius Black

Now I'm out of my cell

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

I'm hiding in Hogsmeade

My godson brings me food

What am I going to do?

They think I killed them all

They think I killed them all

Now I'm locked in my house

And they're all running round

While I'm stuck with Buckbeak

And with Kreacher, he's mad

Now they drink butterbeer

And they're all getting scared

And it's all been too much

Harry was clutching his scar now

He says Arthur bleeding out

Let me go

'Cause I can't stay here it's killing me

I'm am stir crazy

Voldemort, making Harry think dumb thoughts

Making Kreacher tell death lies

Choking on your doxicide

But it's guess it's only fair

I was their secret keeper

I wish I could take it back

I am Sirius Black

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

So sorry

I'm sorry


	3. Barbie Girl

Hi Mione

Hi Drake

Wanna come to the manor?

Sure Drake!

Jump on

hehe

I'm a Potter girl in the Potter world

We have fanfics, it's fantastic

You can choose your ship, my O.T.P's the shit

Imagination, fanfic's your creation

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here,

I'm a Potter girl in the Potter world

We have fanfics, it's fantastic

You can choose your ship, my O.T.P's the shit

Imagination, fanfic's your creation

I'm online all the time to check on my saved fics

There's this one that I love, hasn't been updated

I admin some pages and I write headcannons

They want more when I have writers block

I can read, I can write, when I get lots of likes

Oooh Whoa

I'm a Potter girl in the Potter world

We have fanfics, it's fantastic

You can choose your ship, my O.T.P's the shit

Imagination, fanfic's your creation

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, uh uh uh, yeah

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, oooh, oooh

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, uh uh uh, yeah

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, oooh, oooh

Make me laugh, make me cry, do whatever you can

I live in this cool world, I written by fellow fans

Come jump in, join our town, let us write you a life

Hit the site, and review, let's go reading

There's Drarry, and Drapple

And the best, Dramione

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, uh uh uh, yeah

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, oooh, oooh

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, uh uh uh, yeah

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, oooh, oooh

I'm a Potter girl in the Potter world

We have fanfics, it's fantastic

You can choose your ship, my O.T.P's the shit

Imagination, fanfic's your creation

I'm a Potter girl in the Potter world

We have fanfics, it's fantastic

You can choose your ship, my O.T.P's the shit

Imagination, fanfic's your creation

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, uh uh uh, yeah

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, oooh, oooh

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, uh uh uh, yeah

Come on, Potterheads, let's get out of here, oooh, oooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well, Mione, we're just getting started!

Oh, I love you, Drake!


	4. I like it like that

Let's go to school

Yeah

Gotta catch the train

Everybody grab your wand

Run through the wall

To get to the platform

And find a compartment

Meet a Weasley

Hear some screaming

I wouldn't have it any other way

If you're a wizard let me hear you say

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Moving stairs, chilling on the 7th floor

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

It's the best

Smoking in the green houses (yuck)

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Let's go now and swim with the giant squid

Oh if you're magical

Magic means lots

Let's go to Hogwarts.

When it's time for class

Gotta get there fast

Snape will take away points

When it's time to eat

The house elves make us a feast

And we eat at our house table

Albus is talking

Slytherins walking

We wouldn't have it any other way

Cast a spell if you feel the same

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Moving stairs, chilling on the 7th floor

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

It's the best

Smoking in the green houses (yuck)

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Let's go now and swim with the giant squid

Oh if you're magical

Magic means lots

Let's go to Hogwarts.

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Like

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Like

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Learning is lots

Let's go to Hogwarts

The wizards brought the wands

Let's go to Hogwarts

And the elves playing Quidditch on the courts

We're having fun casting spells all through the day

Get a remembrall so ya don't lose your way

And now I gotta follow acromatula

Into the forest

Saved by a Ford Anglia

You can tell by my dress robes that I am all that

And don't worry bout school cause I got it like

Next step lets make polyjuice

There's no cats fur only lacewing flies

Been feeling really good cause I passed my class

Intelligent witch, got no cats no cats

Right

I don't wanna let you get too excited, nah

Cause if you're on here I guess you're a muggle

Uh

You like tv?

I like spells

I spin your head round now

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Moving stairs, chilling on the 7th floor

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

It's the best

Smoking in the green houses (yuck)

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Let's go now and swim with the giant squid

Oh if you're magical

Magic means lots

If you wanna go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Moving stairs, chilling on the 7th floor

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

It's the best

Smoking in the green houses (yuck)

Let's go to Hogwarts

Yeah

Let's go now and swim with the giant squid

Oh if you're magical

Magic means lots

Let's go to Hogwarts

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Like

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Like

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Like

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

Like

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh

If you're a wizard

Magic means lots

Let's go to Hogwarts.


	5. Just a Dream

I was thinking 'bout charms

Thinking bout beasts

Transfiguration

And Herbology

Pick up my wand

Picked to many classes for me

Turn the chain, round my neck,

went back in time, emotional wreck

I realise

I don't need to know all these things

Top of all my classes but I'm feeling like I'm failing

Number one spot but I'm falling off the railing

Oh Merlin please come save me

Feeling tired 6 lessons daily

Now I am third year I can handle this

Oh, Who am I kidding I've lost my wits

Cause I missed Charms class today

Merlin, what if we got set an essay

My grades are still high

But I don't sleep at night

I'm desperate I'm tired

I need to get this question right

I was thinking bout stars, thinking bout runes

Goblin wars, and divination

Pick up my wand

I have never met such a fraud

Push the ball

Watch as it rolls

Storm out of class

Now my friends know

They realised

I'm getting really stressed

And my bestfriends

I think they finally know that something's up

I'm tryna concentrate but it is really hard to learn

And all I wanna do is give my books to the squid

Become a homeless witch lose will to live

I went to all my classes learning

Now I'm feeling stupid cause I trusted Remus Lupin

Hey, he was a werewolf

But wait, no that's not all

One of his bestfriends was Sirius Black

He let him in and then we told him to go back

But he forgot to take his medication oh no

We had to go

I was thinking bout drafts

And some poisons

In muggle studies, we learnt about pens

I'm muggleborn, I already no all these things

Finished class, went back to my dorm

I found out the loser is Ron

I realise, I might have a little crush

If you've ever gone to Hogwarts put your wand up

If you've ever gone to Hogwarts put your wand up

Now you're eighteen and you can't go back there anymore

If you've ever gone to Hogwarts put your wand up

If you've ever gone to Hogwarts put your wand up

Now you're eighteen and you can't go back there anymore

I don't wanna be that girl

Who always knows it all

I wanna be me

Don't wanna be her

I wanna be smart

Don't wanna be her though

I'm not gonna be

That insufferable know-it all

No no

No no

I won't be that know-it-all

No no no

I won't be that

Insufferable know-it-all


	6. Misery

Merlin!

Merlin!

So weak I killed your soul and now your gonna burn

Page three-ninety four baby all your werewolves learnt

Sometimes these fights get so much boring than you see

You'd rather kill me now the dead one won't be me

So, your army

Is gonna flee

Yeah!

I am the chosen one

There ain't nobody who can have more fun

Yeah!

Go Voldy get up and run

My mother saved me, cause I am her son

Yeah!

Oh, my mother saved my life (Your momma didn't do jack)

I'll take yours tonight

I'm gonna take your life

Your nose is slits, now Voldy do you even breathe?

Oh, now, poor baby, your breath ain't no pleasant breeze

Not that I didn't care, but I was only 1

I am an orphan cause you just wanted some fun

Hey, your army

Has gone and fleed

Yeah!

I am the chosen one

There ain't nobody who can have more fun

Yeah!

Go Voldy get up and run

My mother saved me, cause I am her son

Yeah!

Oh, my mother saved my life (Your momma didn't do jack)

I'll take yours tonight

I'm gonna take your life

Say your soul is shaking

You're 7 pieces late and

And by killing me

Well, you kind of killed yourself

You're desperate you will lose

Now, there's only us two

I'm gonna kill you I don't care what spell I use

Why do you kill people kill people we

Aren't bad we just was you to quit being mean

Why do you mess with our mess with our heads

Guess what? You are lying on your small death bed

I am the chosen one

There ain't nobody who can have more fun

Yeah

Now Voldy's dead he is burning in hell

Round of applause,

We all really did this well

Oh my mother saved my life

And then I saved all yours

So now, we're gonna eat some food

The drinks are all on you

Hey well we saved Hogwarts

New wizards still can learn

Now I'm gonna mend my wand

And dump the Elder one.


	7. The Story of Us

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met on the train on the way to school

And people would say

They're the best of friends

I used to know my place was the stool next to you

Now it's taken by Dean and Seamus too

And today I don't know where the hell you are

Oh, I had to fight a dragon

Deal with Draco's crap and

You just don't care

You were my best friend, you really were

I know this doesn't make you happier

Now I'm standing alone

In the common room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and

I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When my name got called

And the story of us doesn't want us to be friends at all

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?

Saw you telling Mione to tell me something, say it wasn't you

And you're doing your best to ignore me

I'm starting think one day

I'll tell the story of us

How you were being a snob when you saw me round

And you held your head like a stubborn headed fool

Oh, but you've gone missing

Oh, what was I thinking?

This is nothing

I have to go dive into the freaking lake

What I my saving?

What did they take?

Now I'm swimming around in the freezing lake

And you're not breathing

And I'm dying to know

If it's killing you

And Hermione

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate

When my name was called

And the story of us seems a lot like a history now

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better you were on my team

Our friendship's in your hands now

But I would lay my Firebolt down

If you'd say we could be friends not foes

So many things that we stand to lose

You can't have it both ways you have to choose

Now I'm standing alone

In the common room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and

I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When my name got called

And the story of us seems a lot like a history now

Now

Noooooooooooooow

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and

I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When my name got called

And the story of us seems a lot like a history now


	8. If I die young

If I die young

Come as Harry Potter

Lay me down in my favourite dress and

You can all eat pizza and chips

Don't forget the lemonade with orange juice in it and

Uh oh uh oh

Hey, make me a bright star

Too shiny to be bothered

They'll know I'm safe up there

When they sneak out of their windows

Oh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought be, hey

You're all mourning and you're dressed as Quinn Fabray

Or Satine or even Eddie

Well, I'm fine with this ending

If I die young

The music will be happy

All the pictures will be playing

Everyone can sit on bean bags

All the Youtube artists will be playing like DaveDays

I'll lie on lilac velvet

Well, I want it to be like this

It will be very calm

Cause I never wanted stress

But all need to know there are no cigarettes and

My love will stand there staunch as ever was

But he'll be with our children, thinks he has to stay strong

The boys will look around and their lips will quiver

The girls in their pram will be hidden from the weather

They don't yet understand it

Well, they deserved some more time

So, get out your dress robes

And I'll wear my heels

I never was tall enough

What person ever said

Oh no, you're dead can't be annoying

I got you to dress up on the day of my mourning and

Maybe now you'll see I really love you all

I'm gone from the world but I'm laughing on the wall

If I die young

Tell stories of my mistakes

Tell them all how we met and our crazy

You should all be happy, and laugh

Don't cry cause it's over, smile cause I happened

Uh oh

I am on 16

Got some peace not love

Leave the tears at home

You're not gonna need 'em

Save them for a time when Glee is really ending

Cause that time will be tragic

And, I've had just enough time.

So dress up in costumes

And I'll watch it all


	9. Payphone

I'm holding a portkey

Trying to break free

Everyone's captured or tortured or killed

Where are the aurors, baby it's over

I don't think we are going to live

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,

The years that we were in school

It's even harder to fight now

The fight's always been up a hill

You say it's too late to win this

When did I say you could bend?

And in our time that you wasted

Death Eaters killed all our friends

They tortured Pavarti

Bella cut 'Mione

Then she killed our Dobby

Still think we could be free?

Voldemort makes us run

And we won't be done until he is dead

I'm holding a portkey

Trying to break free

Everyone's captured or tortured or killed

Where are the aurors, baby it's over

I don't think we are going to live

I don't think this war is gonna end

And if it does I don't think we will win

I'm sorry, but I'm just telling the truth

We're standing in the rubble, there's my proof.

Oh, you don't want help from the DA

Thought you could go it alone

You're trying to save us by leaving

But we are dead if you go

You can't expect us to sit here

Just sit here waiting to die

I thought that you knew us better

Harry, we're all gonna fight

We will stupefy

We will make them die

We know we could too

What else can we do?

We can't sit and wait

It is getting late; it's time to go fight

I'm in the battle,

Fighting up the hill

All of my friends are standing with me

The Death Eaters fall hard, I got cut by a glass shards

But it's just a scratch, I healed it I'm fine

They're all running blind in this chaos

I don't think that all our hope is lost

Harry, we still have time to win this

Don't try to be the hero, don't give in

Now I'm in the battle

Merlin, this sucks

I'll be out saving all the wizards

While you're sitting round waiting

For a boy you expect to come running

Tried to kill a baby

Now you're see through in the sun and

And all of my friends, oh wait you don't know what that is

Try telling me that I'll lose from inside your coffin

You got twin cores in your wands so you never could kill him

Don't need his name on a toe tag, you know The-Boy-Who-Lived

Swish, what a shame that you chose him

Had a really nice mum but she shielded your spell

Now you talk about all muggles you killed

Or how long you'll live but no one really cares

Werewolf pulled up valet firebolts

Before you died I hope got what you was looking for

Now we're here, we're alive, so you can go and take

That little piece of soul with ya

I'm in the courtyard, trying to be smart

We're silenced, I thought we couldn't speak

Our shouts broke through the spell, remember it too well

What is happening, thought we would die

Oh, look there Harry Potter's still alive

Voldemort just died, babe, you were right

The Death Eaters go back to Azkaban

You thought we couldn't win but then we did

Yeah, we won the battle.


	10. Good Time

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1****st****-January 31****st)**** I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online.**

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's time for the Yule ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's time for the Yule Ball

Woke up in my dorm it's the ball today

Oh damn, need a dress heading to Hogsmeade

Wands up if you're set for the dance tonight

'Cause it's time for the Yule Ball

My hair just won't behave, don't know what to do

It looks like Cornish pixies got a hold of glue

I'm in if you're down for the dance tonight

'Cause it's time for the Yule Ball

The sun's up at Hogwarts

I want heels I won't be short

We will dance and won't fall

Party in the big Great Hall

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Party in the big Great Hall, it's time for the Yule Ball

Freaked out, Harry still doesn't have a date

Hurry, it's started and we can't be late

You look fine and you've got no time to stall

'Cause it's time for the Yule Ball

Good morning and good night

Got glamour spells just right

We're gonna hit the floor

Party in the big Great Hall

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Party in the big Great Hall, it's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Party in the big Great Hall, it's time for the Yule Ball

Doesn't matter when

Triwizard tournament

Doesn't matter where

'Cept the school that's hosting it

Doesn't matter when,

And the theme's Winter Wonderland

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Party in the big Great Hall, it's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's time for the Yule Ball

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Party in the big Great Hall, it's time for the Yule Ball

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1****st****-January 31****st)**** I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online.**


	11. We R Who We R

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "SexiChick"**

Bad and Slytherin

If you're one of us, you're gonna win

'Cause we make the students run and hid

When we point our wands up to the sky

And yes of course we do, were running around making Harry lose

And yeah, we've just gotta toe the line

Got Voldie on my mind

I've got that Dark Mark on my arm

If they see they get alarmed

Got that black ink snake and skull

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're cursing mu mug-mug mug-mug-gles

We'll hide behind our mask-ma-ma-ma ma-ma mask

We tear families apart part-part pa-pa-part

Pureblood supremacists, we are Death Eaters!

We'll capture some blood trai-trai-trai trai trai-trai-tors

Our body count goes uh uh-up uh-uh-up

You think we're gonna stop sto-sto sto-sto-stop

Sorry there is no cure, we are Death Eaters!

Dark Lord is the best

'Cause ya know we've always beat the rest

I'm feeling just so damn black and clear

I'm flying smokey up in the air

I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling it all while we torture you

We're sellin' our souls, hitting some owls

Dressin' in black, murderin' on elves (HARD!)

I've got that Dark Mark on my arm

If they see they get alarmed

Got that black ink snake and skull

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're cursing mu mug-mug mug-mug-gles

We'll hide behind our mask-ma-ma-ma ma-ma mask

We tear families apart part-part pa-pa-part

Pureblood supremacists, we are Death Eaters!

We'll capture some blood trai-trai-trai trai trai-trai-tors

Our body count goes uh uh-up uh-uh-up

You think we're gonna stop sto-sto sto-sto-stop

Sorry there is no cure, we are Death Eaters!

Voldie is the best (est est est est est est)

Pureblood supremacist (cist cist cist cist cist cist)

Voldie is the best (est est est est est est)

Pureblood supremacist (cist cist cist cist cist cist ciiiiiiist)

Tonight we're cursing mu mug-mug mug-mug-gles

We'll hide behind our mask-ma-ma-ma ma-ma mask

We tear families apart part-part pa-pa-part

Pureblood supremacists, we are Death Eaters!

We'll capture some blood trai-trai-trai trai trai-trai-tors

Our body count goes uh uh-up uh-uh-up

You think we're gonna stop sto-sto sto-sto-stop

Sorry there is no cure, we are Death Eaters!

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "SexiChick"**


	12. What Makes You Beautiful

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "ILoveHarryPotter"**

You're white as snow,

I think you know,

You bring me mail and cheer me up when I'm lo-o-ow

And only fools

Think you're uncool,

You were my loyal best friend at Hogwarts scho-o-o-ool

When Hagrid gave you to me I knew it

I knew that you were the best

Hedwig you keep me in touch with the Magic world

It feels like your amber eyes see into my soul,

And in third year you were out flying and saved Errol

And that's why

I-I

I think that you're pretty fine.

If only you were a wizard too

You'd probably see in yourself what I see in you

Right now I'm looking at you eating your owl treat

And that's why

I-I

I think that you're pretty fine

I-Ine

And I'm glad that you are mine

St-stole my heart

You're really smart

And that's why I

Never wanted us to pa-a-art

More than a pet

We're BFFs

And don't think I'll ever let you forge-e-et

In my 5th year when you were intercepted

I didn't care if I got a T

Hedwig you keep me in touch with the Magic world

It feels like your amber eyes see into my soul,

And in third year you were out flying and saved Errol

And that's why

I-I

I think that you're pretty fine..

If only you were a wizard too

You'd probably see in yourself what I see in you

Right now I'm looking at you eating your owl treat

And that's why

I-I

I think that you're pretty fine

I-Ine

And I'm glad that you are mine

Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot

Hoot hoot hoot hoot Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot

Hedwig you keep me in touch with the Magic world

It feels like your amber eyes see into my soul,

And in third year you were out flying and saved Errol

And that's why

I-I

I think that you're pretty fine.

Hedwig you keep me in touch with the Magic world

It feels like your amber eyes see into my soul,

And in third year you were out flying and saved Errol

And that's why

I-I

I think that you're pretty fine.

If only you were a wizard too

You'd probably see in yourself what I see in you

Right now I'm looking at you eating your owl treat

And that's why

I-I

I think that you're pretty fine

I-Ine

I think that you're pretty fine

I-I

And I'm glad that you are mine.

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "ILoveHarryPotter"**


	13. Live While We're Young

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "ILoveHarryPotter"**

Hey hat I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya

Come on and pick me out a house

I'll go to their house table, yeah their house table

While they cheer for me loud and proud

Yeah, put me in Hufflepuff

Where the loyalty means lots, and they know it too

Yeah, you might put me with the snakes

Where the cunning stay up late, so tonight

Can you sort me, sort me, sort me into my school house

I know it is a tough job but just read my mind

I know you see my heart and see into my soul

Tonight read all that

Sort me Sorting Hat

a-a-a-a-a-at a-a-a-a-at

a-a-a-a-a-at a-a-a-a-at

Sort me Sorting Hat

a-a-a-a-a-at a-a-a-a-at

Tonight read all that

Sort me Sorting Hat

Hey hat it's now or never, it's now or never

You know I'm starting my first year

It is September the 1st, yeah, September the 1st

And now I'm kinda getting scared

Yeah, I could be a Gryffindor

Or maybe a Ravenclaw, so just choose

Can you sort me, sort me, sort me into my school house

I know it is a tough job but just read my mind

I know you see my heart and see into my soul

Tonight read all that

Sort me Sorting Hat

a-a-a-a-a-at a-a-a-a-at

a-a-a-a-a-at a-a-a-a-at

Sort me Sorting Hat

a-a-a-a-a-at a-a-a-a-at

Tonight read all that

Sort me Sorting Hat

This school, is the best

The wizards here easily beat all the rest

I want you to sort me now

Can you just please sort me now

Can you sort me, sort me, sort me into my school house

I know it is a tough job but just read my mind

I know you see my heart and see into my soul

Tonight read all that

Sort me Sorting Hat

Sort me, sort me, sort me into my school house

I know it is a tough job but just read my mind

I know you see my heart and see into my soul

Tonight read all that

Sort me Sorting Hat

Tonight read all that

Sort me Sorting Hat

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "ILoveHarryPotter"**


	14. I Knew You Were Trouble

**A/N: This was requested by ILoveHarryPotter. I'm a bit behind on parodies but leave a request as a review and it'll be up by the end of January.**

Once upon a time 8 soul pieces ago

I had to make a choice; I hit a brand new low

I had to, I had to, I had to

One was a pureblood, and one was half blooded

I chose the half blood one, and everything was red

We're the same, we're the same, we're the same

He is only one, but he'll beat me

And I realise I chose my enemy

'Cause I knew he would beat me when he was born

His parents beat me thrice

6 pieces, my soul was already torn

Born when the seventh month died

Knew he would beat me when he was born

I had to change that fact

Killed his dad then mum and I turned to him

Green flash then I dissolve into mist

Oh, oh, Harry Harry Potter

Oh, oh, Harry Harry Potter

That Halloween night, I wasn't feeling good

I stood in the hollow, my face under my hood

He must die, he must die, he must die

Now I heard he had power that I was yet to know

I couldn't stand for that. The infant had to go

I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him

I walked up the path, to their front door

And I hear a shout "He's coming", oh no, hey!

I knew he would beat me when he was born

His parents beat me thrice

James Potter fell dead by the door

Could have flown but chose to fight

I knew he would beat me when he was born

I glide slowly up the stairs

Green flash, mass of red hair on the floor

Turn to the boy, cast the spell, feel the gore

Oh, oh, Harry Harry Potter

Oh, oh, Harry Harry Potter

And my only fear came crawling in

I'd been beaten again

I was never the best

Or the greatest

Yeah

I knew he would beat me when he was born

His parents beat me thrice

Peter told me where they were hiding

He betrayed their trust

I knew he would beat me when he was born

I tried to change that fact

Ended alone in Albania

Diadem, 11 years, I'll get him back

Oh, oh, Harry Harry Potter

Oh, oh, Harry Harry Potter

I knew he would beat me when he was born

Harry Harry Potter

I knew he would beat me when he was born

Harry Harry Potter

**A/N: This was requested by ILoveHarryPotter. I'm a bit behind on parodies but leave a request as a review and it'll be up by the end of January.**


	15. Raise Your Glass

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "ShadowSailor10l"**

Right, right, Magic is Might

We're gonna choose team Dark or Light

What's your greatest chance?

I love going to Hogwarts

R.O.R always gives us more

Umbridge hidey hole.

Ferret Draco, Golden Trio

Send red sparks if you can't go

Are you a witch or a muggle

Let's go make trouble

So raise your wand

if you're a witch or you're a wizard

Attending Hogwarts school

You will never be, never be allowed into the

Forbidden forest, who cares about the rules

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your wand

Just come on and come on and

Raise your wand

Dumble, Dumbledore

Half moon specs see into your soul

Aged wise wizard guy

Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

Teaching you how to bewitch your mind

He's on the side of light

Wormtail, Peter, A death eater

And Narcissa, you can trust her

If you're halfblood, bad as the muds

You're like Voldemort

So raise your wand

if you're a witch or you're a wizard

Attending Hogwarts school

You will never be, never be allowed into the

Forbidden forest, who cares about the rules

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your wand

Just come on and come on and

Raise your wand

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your wand

Just come on and come on and

Raise your wand

Oh damn! My goblet's is empty

That sucks!

So if you are a Slytherin

Baby death eaters think they'll win

You can choose to become light

You can always, you can always swap in the last fight

So raise your (oh, fuck)

So raise your wand

if you're a witch or you're a wizard

Attending Hogwarts school

You will never be, never be allowed into the

Forbidden forest, who cares about the rules

So raise your wand

if you're a witch or you're a wizard

Attending Hogwarts school

You will never be, never be allowed into the

Forbidden forest, who cares about the rules

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your wand!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your wand!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your wand for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your wand for me!

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "ShadowSailor10l"**

**P.S: It helps for the song to be well known, as it is easier to find instrumentals. I post the parodies on youtube too.**


	16. One More Night

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday (Or I'll too). Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "ILoveHarryPotter"**

**P.S: It helps for the song to be well known, as it is easier to find instrumentals. I post the parodies on youtube too.**

**P.P.S: The hardest part about writing these is choosing part of Harry Potter to base it on. If you request a song leave a possible scenario or something **** if you can't I'll try but it may take a while.**

**Coming in the next week:**

**Red-Taylor Swift**

**One Thing- One Direction**

**Kiss You-One Direction**

**Heroes-David Bowie (Possibly… If I can figure one out.)**

Oh

Oh

You and I go hard, at each other you want brave I want pure

You and I go rough, like the same girl, Rowena Ravenclaw

You and I get so damn competitive, we always keep score

You and I we fight, Slytherin versus brave Gryffindor

Yeah, but Godric there you go again, there you go again, tryna be too cool

Yeah, you think that you're in charge that you're in charge of Hogwarts School

Got you three all telling me that I'm going about it all wrong

And now I'm thinking that all of you just need to be gone.

So I cross my heart and I hope you die

Because I swear this school is gonna be mine

And I know you know I'm in love with her

She's the only one who knows about my chamber

I remember when, we were best friends but she got in between

And then Helga said, all our bickering was just being mean

You are just so damn brave and righteous, so how can I compete

And I just get so tired, when she smiles at you I just feel so beaten

Yeah, and Godric there you go again, there you go again, tryna steal her heart

Yeah, you see her as a prize, and I just wanna tear you apart

Cause she's got a type, got type, and that type just happens to be me

And now I'm thinking that all I want is just to be free

So I cross my heart and I hope you die

Because I swear that her heart will be mine

And I know you know I'm in love with her

She's the only one who knows about my chamber

Oh, Godric you're not that smart

Oh, Godric you're not that smart

Oh, Godric you're not that smart

Yeah, and Godric there you go again, there you go again, tryna steal her heart

Yeah, you see her as a prize, and I just wanna tear you apart

Cause she's got a type, got type, and that type just happens to be me

So I cross my heart and I hope you die

Because I swear that her heart's already mine

And I know you know I'm in love with her

What you don't know is we married in my chamber

So I cross my heart and I hope you die

Because I swear that her heart's already mine

And you know she's the love of my life

And that's why she is now my wife.


	17. Red

**A/N: For the next 2 months (December 1st-January 31st) I will be posting a parody everyday. Leave requests as a review. It would be appreciated if they are well known so that I can find an instrumental online. This was requested by "Guest"**

**P.S: It helps for the song to be well known, as it is easier to find instrumentals. I post the parodies on youtube too.**

**Coming up:**

**One Thing – One Direction**

**Kiss You – One Direction**

**Heroes – David Bowie (Maybe)**

Killing them was like killing the parents of the child with the power to defeat me

One Halloween night, not without a fight, ended so crudily

Losing there was like having my soul ripped apart again, now seven pieces

Like I'd made another horcrux, without knowing that I'd done it

Fleeing there was pain, like I'd never felt

Freezing all alone and I could tell

That this child was more than everyone thought him to be

And his name was Harry

His name was Harry.

Touching him was like my fingers turned to ashes and my skin melted from the bone

Perusing his mind was as easy as opening a portal forged by a piece of me inside him

Dueling with him was like to get twin cores to kill but being unsuccessful

Cutting him was like trying to get your slave to bring you back to life

Trying to steal the orb was harder than hard

Lucius had failed to complete his part

Downtrodding him was like getting a groupie to kill his dear godfather

And he is just Potter

Potter

Harry Potter

Remembering it all there's the unicorns and the stone

Uncle Morfin, father had to go

But defeating this boy seems impossible

When I feel him reach into my head

I want him dead

I just want him dead!

Oh dueling him was power like I'd never seen

Golden ball of light where our magic meets

It even seem like I could finally beat the boy to defeat me

But oh no it's my end

Yeah, yeah end

Now I'm dead

And that's why I'm lying dead on the floor

Anti-chamber off the Great hall

Yeah, yeah

My life was like trying to beat everyone but Harry finally beat me


	18. 22

**Well… so obviously the whole "Everyday Parody" didn't work out. Oh well. Here's the 18****th**** parody to Taylor Swift's "22"**

It feels like a perfect night to dress like Bellatrix

And break into Gringotts, ah ah. ah ah.

It feels like a perfect night for hanging out with Harry

To run away from Snatchers ah ah. ah ah.

Yeeeah,

Hermione, Ron and me- Harry Potter

Went camping and we almost starved, to death

Tonight's the night we finally get to end it

It's time

I don't care what you do, But I'm killing You-Know-Who

Everything will be alright if we make Voldemort lose

You don't know all about me But most of it's not true

Everything will be alright if we dual at Hogwarts killing

You know who-o-o

It is that final doom night,

Everyone one's all fighting

There's people dying ah ah. ah ah.

(Why kill George's twin anyway? ew)

It is that final doom night

We have no choices we've got to win this

We've got to beat them

Dumbledore's Army and The Order of the Phoenix

They join hands to save the entire world

Tonight's the night we save the worlds from all the darkness,

It's time Oh oh!

I don't care what you do, But I'm killing You-Know-Who

Everything will be alright if we make Voldemort lose

You don't know all about me But most of it's not true

Everything will be alright if we dual at Hogwarts killing

You know who-o-o

I don't know about you

You know who-o-o

It is that final doom night, Everyone one's all fighting

It is that final doom night, There are people dying

It is that final doom night, you need some help to

I'm gonna save you, I'm gonna save you!

I don't care watch you do, But I'm killing You-Know-Who

Everything will be alright if we make Voldemort lose

You don't know all about me But most of it's not true

Everything will be alright if we dual at Hogwarts killing

You know who-o-o

It is that final doom night, And here comes Voldie

Hagrid is carrying me, And I look deathly

It is that final doom night, I really have to

I'm gonna kill you, and now I've killed you


	19. 9 Crimes

**This song was requested! Also, I hadn't known it before but now I love it! Thank you! ~RachelBerry**

Threw me out, and replaced

Me, there's nothing to do

And my son, it's a waste

And they still follow you

It's the wrong time

To continue a feud

Stole the world's light

And you've got no excuse

Is that alright?

Lock me up and say that he's "Chosen"?

Is that alright?

Leave me here and take my son as a token

Is that alright?

Lock me up and say my son's "Chosen"?

Is that alright

With you?

Picked me up, now in place

This is what I must do

And I don't have a choice

He says I'll murder you

It's what I need

The necklace fell right through

The poisoned mead

And the cabinet's broken

Is that alright?

You took my youth from me since I was younger

Is that alright?

If I don't do it, then you will kill me

Is that alright?

You'll kill my mother if I don't complete this

Is that alright

Is that alright with you?

Is that alright?

You're ending lives and you think it's cleansing bloodlines

Is that alright?

But you're a half-blood that's contradiction

Is that alright?

We will not follow under your leadership

And that's alright

That's alright with us.

Is that alright?

Is that alright?

Is that alright with you?

Is that alright?

Is that alright?

Is that alright with you?

No...


	20. Won't go home without you

**STILL TAKING REQUESTS! Review and tell me what ya think of them ~RachelBerry**

I asked him to stay, and he didn't listen

He left before we could get him to wait

Oh

He couldn't have known he'd leave us so broken

Or else he would have stayed, not gone away

Every night I cried myself to sleep

Thinking: "Why did Ron get up and leave?"

"Why does everything we plan turn out so wrong?"

I won't believe that

Ron he left me tonight

I've gotta carry on to save the light

We may not make it through the night

I can't do this without him

The death in his glare, I'll never forget it

The hatred in his voice brought me to tears

Oh

The things that he said, were better unspoken

The jealously that ate away ate him

Every night I cried myself to sleep

Thinking: "Why did Ron go and leave me?"

"Why does everything I feel just feel so wrong?"

I can't believe that

Ron he left me tonight

I've gotta carry on to save the light

We may not make it through the night

I can't do this without him

Ron he gave up the fight

But we will carry on to save the light

We might not make it through the night

I must do this without him

Of all the things you said but I couldn't believe

Perhaps the worst is that you got up and you left

And I though you were the best but no no no no no

Ron he gave up the fight

Harry and I fight on to save the light

We may not make it through the night

We will do this without him

Ron he gave up the fight

But we will carry on to save the light

We may not make it through the night

I can't do this without him

And I won't do this without him

And I must do this without him

And I did do this without him


	21. Keep Holding On

**A/N: There are 4 requests that I won't be writing due to the fact that I don't know the songs well enough.**

**Heroes, Pearly Dewdrops' Drops, Come On Eileen and Nobody Compares. Sorry about that.**

You're just so young

The youngest of 6

You're jealous and cranky

You're never the best

Just one more son

Red hair and blue eyes

You're never alone

But you feel it inside

You feel it inside

You're only Ron

You've got 5 brothers who all outshine you

They're just so strong

And you'll always know your clothes aren't ever new

And nothing that we say

And nothing that we do

Could get you to believe that you're special too cause

You're only Ron

Together we'll get you through we'll get you through

You take a step back

And won't get attached

Afraid that the others will be better at that

To always be less

To be second best

We all under stand and we'll fight to the death

We'll fight to the death

Yeah, yeah

You're only Ron

You've got 5 brothers who all outshine you

They're just so strong

And you'll always know your clothes aren't ever new

And nothing that we say

And nothing that we do

Could get you to believe that you're special too cause

You're only Ron

Together we'll get you through we'll get you through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

You and Harry Potter are famed equally

Harry is the chosen and you are a team

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

You're only Ron

You've got 5 brothers who all outshine you

They're just so strong

And you'll always know your clothes aren't ever new

And nothing that we say

And nothing that we do

Could get you to believe that you're special too cause

You're only Ron

Together we'll get you through we'll get you through

You're only Ron

You're only Ron

And nothing that we say

And nothing that we do

Could get you to believe that you're special too cause

You're only Ron

Together we'll get you through we'll get you through


	22. The Lucky One

**A/N: Here's a Potter Parody of "The Lucky One" by Taylor Swift. I really enjoy writing these and it makes it quite a lot easier if I already know the same. Read, Review and Request. ~RachelBerry**

Only one but you've made your name,

In the wizarding world, it's the world you just saved.

And all the children in that world will know who you are.

Your parents died but you're the Boy-Who-Lived.

You're the one who beat the Dark Lord and you're only a kid

And on that night, you're saved from the camera's hard glare

It began with a green flash of light, it filled the room and it took away life.

And they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

But can you tell me now, you're the chosen one?

Now you live under stairs, and wear all hand-me-downs.

And the family leaves you at home when they go out of town

And you're forced to stay with the crazy cat lady.

And they tell you that you're useless

That your dad's so bad

That it's his fault that he's dead, and it makes you so mad

And all your magic forces its way out

And now your aunt floats into the sky. You wonder if you'll make it out alive.

And they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

But can you tell me now, you're the chosen one? oh, oh, oh.

It was a few years later, you went back to school

And you do the same thing your mum did years before

Yeah you fought for your friends by offering up yourself

He said you fled and that they killed you mid-run

But he, didn't notice you had lived all along

And it took some time but they understand it now

'Cause now you've saved the world again, you've done more than they ever did

And they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

But can you tell me now, you're the chosen one? oh, oh, oh.

And they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the chosen one.

But can you tell me now, you're the chosen one? oh, oh, oh.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh


End file.
